Don't Anger the Fan Girls
by TreasuredNightmare
Summary: Ciel should know better than to anger the fans. Warning: angry shota! rated T for some sexual theme- its not too bad, promise !


**Disclaimer: i dont own kuroshitsuji and probably never will. **

**Warning: angry shota...slightly sexual situations/themes. i know, i have difficulties writing fanfiction that doesnt have some sort of shounen-ai/yaoi theme to it xD**

Don't Anger the Fan Girls.

Sebastian had just finished undressing Ciel from his day cloths and had folded them neatly on the end of the bed. He paused—a hesitation that would be unnoticeable to anyone but himself—for a brief moment in thought. Instead of grabbing the night gown for the young Earl to wear to bed, he brushed one gloved hand against the small, soft flesh of the boys' chest, feeling him shutter under his fingers.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" he asked, sounding slightly irritated and a little miffed. The demon grinned, knowingly.

"Simply testing you, my lord: Nothing more." As he said this, his fingers ghosted over the youngers' chest in no particular pattern. Sebastian looked up at Ciel; ruby eyes meeting mismatched ones. Quickly, he closed the space between them, molding his lips to the smaller pair. Surprised, Ciel pulled away and slapped the demon across the face, leaving a nice red hand print on his cheek.

"What the hell, Sebastian!" the boy shrieked, wiping vigorously at his mouth with his hands.

"Language, my lord," Sebastian scolded. "I was just giving the master a kiss. Did you like it?" Ciel stared at him, feeling a little more than dumbstruck.

"Did I like it—? What? Why would I want that!" the Earl threw his arms above his head, as if trying to literally throw the question at the butler who kneeled before him.

"Because you _do_; or at least, that's what _they_ say." Sebastian said with a bit of caution. Ciel's brow furrowed.

"Who are_ they_?"

Sebastian glanced nervously from side to side before saying in a quiet, nearly inaudible voice, "The fan girls." This only proved to further confuse the boy.

"The fan-who?"

"Fan girls, my lord; and they are vicious creatures. It's best to just do what is written lest they become angry. It is not wise to anger the fans, Bocchan." He warned, leaning in for another kiss. Ciel quickly avoided the contact, still filled to the brim with new questions.

"Since when have I given two shits about who gets mad at me?"

"Well, never my lord, but you must understand. If we don't fulfill their wishes then —"

"They are no concern of mine; therefore I do no care what they want me to do." The Earl crossed his arms firmly over his chest, holding an air of finality.

"But sir, it isn't wise to—"

"I said no, Sebastian!" suddenly, the sky rumbled and lightning flashed across the sky. Sebastian sighed.

"Well now you've done it."

"Done what?"

"Angered the fan girls, my lord." He stated. "They will most likely do something to punish you." Ciel thought on it for a moment.

"What could they possibly do to me that you can't put a stop to?" the boy scoffed, finding the topic more than ridiculous.

"Oh, plenty of things; after all, this _is_ a 'fan fiction.' They may do whatever they please."

"Ridiculous."

"If you say so, my lord. But remember that I have warned you."

The Earl thought on it, starting to become uneasy. If these 'fan girls' were a force evil enough to have his demon on edge, then perhaps they were truly something to fear.

"Should …should we hide?" Sebastian just shook is head.

"It wouldn't do any good."

_Silence._

"Well nothing has happened." Ciel gave a yawn followed by a grumble. "I'm going to bed." he snuggled into the blankets, completely disregarding the fact that he was only in his underwear, and drifted off into sleep.

Ciel awoke that morning with a start, shocked awake by an awful dream that he had been trapped in mere seconds ago.

"My lord, you're awake before I had a chance to rouse you. Are you well?" Sebastian asked, putting a gloved hand to his sweat-drenched head. The startled Earl ignored the question.

"Sebastian, I just had this horrid dream! You, Alois, and Claude had strapped me down to my bed and fondled me! It was awful!" he cried, shuttering in horror. Sebastian put a hand over his mouth, stifling a snicker. The boy glared up at him. "What is so amusing?"

"Um, young master." He said, gesturing to his midsection. Ciel, who had just realized that he couldn't sit up, looked down at himself wondering just what the devil was going on. His eyes grew and his jaw dropped at the sight of his exposed chest and…nether regions with leather belts strapping him to the mattress.

"What the hell, Sebastian?" Ciel shrieked, struggling against the bindings.

"Oh Sebaaastiaaaan~! I got the baby oil you asked for~!" sang Alois as he strolled in through the door, accompanied by a smirking Claude. Ciel glared over at the blonde. Alois finally looked over at him and frowned, frame and mouth drooping in disappointment. "Aw, he woke up already!"

"What is the meaning of this!" the little noble yelled, face flushed at his body being exposed to the world. Sebastian just grinned lightly, leaning over to place a kiss on the boys' cheek before putting his lips to his ear to whisper.

"I warned you not to anger the fan girls, my lord."

**AN: hoped you liked it xD gotta love those random plot bunnies that worm their way into your brain P:**

**you know you wanna**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
